In the following description of the background of the present subject matter reference is made to certain structures and methods. Such references should not necessarily be construed as an admission that these structures and methods qualify as prior art under the applicable statutory provisions. Applicants reserve the right to demonstrate that any of the referenced subject matters do not constitute prior art with regard to the present subject matter.
X-ray imaging systems are utilized for various applications in both medical and non-medical fields. The development of distributed X-ray source structures with a plurality of single sources (e.g. Carbon Nano Tube Emitters=CNT) allows new geometries of X-ray imaging systems. Tomographic imaging systems with distributed sources enable a scanning of the object without moving the X-ray source structure and/or detector just by switching sequentially the single X-ray source structures (no moving elements).
The limitation of the spatial resolution of the X-ray images is linked to the sub-sampling and data acquisition of the projections that is limited by the number and position of single source elements.
Precisely, the pitch of a distributed X-ray source structure limits the number of possible projections in a static geometry. Depending on the number, complexity and size of the single source elements of the source structure only limited spatial resolution can be achieved.
US 2007/0009088 discloses a system and method for imaging using distributed X-ray sources. The system includes a distributed X-ray source and a detector. The distributed X-ray source is configured to emit X-rays from a plurality of emission points arranged in a linear, arcuate or curvilinear segment or a non-planar surface. The detector is configured to generate a plurality of signals in response to X-rays incident upon the detector. During the acquisition period, time is required to move the tube and allow the gantry to become stable during which the object remains unmoved. A stationary, distributed X-ray source would allow rapid switching of source positions, improved image quality since motion is eliminated.
US 2007/0009081 A1 discloses a computed tomography device. The device comprises a distributed X-ray source. The X-ray source comprises a cathode with a plurality of individually programmable electron emitting units that each emit an electron beam upon an application of an electric field, an anode target that emits an X-ray beam upon impact by the emitted electron beam, and a collimator, and an X-ray detecting unit.
It is an object of the present invention to highten spatial resolution of X-ray images and to enable better sub-sampling of an imaging volume using an X-ray imaging system with a distributed X-ray source structure. Further it is an object of the present invention to reduce the acquisition time for patient comfort and health.